


3 Years

by muffinwolfman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coma, F/M, France (Country), Gen, Love, Multi, New York City, Secret Identity, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy, cant decide if i want to make this angsty, do we see an alya, drop out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinwolfman/pseuds/muffinwolfman
Summary: When Marinette left Paris to study, she brought with her a gift that would follow her the rest of her life- or at least for the next eighteen years. Three years later she came back, but not for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette left Paris to study, she brought with her a gift that would follow her the rest of her life- or at least for the next eighteen years. Three years later she came back, but not for him.

Marinette studied the letter ten more times before she believed it. It was way too good to be true. The letter was about the university she applied to, and got in to. The happiness she felt in that moment was big. It felt like she was floating on a pink cloud of happiness. “Marinette, hello. Are you alive?” Tikki asked, her arms waving in front of my eyes. “Am I dreaming, am I still alive? Pinch me, Tikki. This is way too good to be true.” Shrugging Tikki went down to her arm and pinched Marinette. Marinette shrieked very loud. While rubbed the area Tikki pinched her, she said “Not literally, Tikki.”

After years of night patrols, she had learned the fastest route to their patrol meeting spot. Tonight, she would tell him about her leaving Paris. With wind in her hair, she jumped with the help from her yoyo. “Hey Kitty, I got some news.” “What news?” he asked looking at me with is big shining green cat-like eyes. “I got into the university I wanted to come into.” He looked at me for a few seconds before he broke into a big grin and spun me around.  When he put her down, he gently took his hands on her face on pulled her closer. Their kiss was slow and gentle, and it soon turned passionate and more serious. They soon found themselves in a different position, the kisses got more intense. Even though they felt that they needed to stop, they didn’t because it felt so wrong yet so right.

After years with partnership they hadn’t done anything like that. Of course, there had been some kisses thrown, but nothing serious like that. It was their first time, she felt that it was perfect. She wouldn’t change it for the world. She has lost her virginity to someone that she trusted with her life, someone she loved. She`d never forget that magical night.

…

“Woah, Marinette. You`re glowing with happiness.” Tikki said to her. It was true Marinette was as happy she had been before Adrien left school. Even though she was happy before she met Chat, it wasn’t that kind of happiness. “I`m so happy for you, Marinette. You deserve happiness.” Marinette blushed, her mind wandering to how her partners naked body felt under her. Marinette looked at the clock, it was 15 minutes until school started. “We better go now Tikki. I don’t wanna be late for school.”

“You seem awfully happy. Has anything happened, Marinette?” Alya looked at her with a weird glance in her eyes. She came even closer to Marinette`s face. “Is that a hickey that you’ve tried cover away with some bad concealer?” Marinette felt her face heat up, her mind wandered to her night with Chat. “Oh my gosh, I totally know that look. You`re not a virgin anymore.”  Alya whispered the last part, because they were at school waiting for the bell to ring. Marinette didn’t answer, instead she tried to hide her cheeks turning as red as Ladybug`s suit. Alya came even closer. “You`re glowing, you’ve had the lovesick grin on ever since you came to school and you came early, which you never do!” Marinette turned her face away from the hiding spot. “Ok, maybe. But do not tell anyone.” Marinette said embarrassed. “Naw, girl. Don’t be so embarrassed. It`s totally normal for a hormonal teen like you.” Alya said to Marinette. “I remember when I lost my virginity. It was so awkward, I wish I could forget. The only pro was that his di- ““Oh, hi Nino. How are you? Can you take over?” Marinette ran away from Alya as fast as she could. She wasn’t ready to talk about it. Not now.

…

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She walked toward the scene. She tried to dry her hand from all the sweating she had done.  Soon she would be done with high school, and move away from Paris. She took all her teachers in the hand before she took the diploma and walked away from the scene. She felt her heart up in her neck. _Why do get so nervous over this, you’re Ladybug. You’re supposed to be more confident than this._

“Ahhh, girl. We`re done with high school. All those bad days are done.” Alya screamed to her face. “Right, it’s so nice knowing I can be so much more independent now.” Marinette screamed back. The energy in the hall was crazy, but what else could she expect. “You`re going to the club later, right? The whole class is coming. It`ll probably be the last time you`ll see them all before you leave.” She didn’t know if she wanted to go. She had begun to get a little sick.” I`ll try, but I can`t promise. I think I`m catching a sickness. If I get better I`ll come to you around six o`clock.” She said to Alya. Alya looked worried at her. “Is it the same headache as yesterday. Because if it is, I can stay with you and try to make you feel better.” Marinette looked at her friend with so much adoration, _what did I do to deserve her?_ “No, please don`t. I want you to remember your graduation day. Party with Nino, Alix, Mylene and the rest of the class without me. I`ll only make it boring.” Alya too both of her hands on her short blacknette friend`s shoulder. “Get better.” Alya smiled softly at Marinette, and Marinette smiled back.

 _Should I try, or should I stay at home?_ Marinette thought about the pros and cons of staying home. In the end she decided that she would go to the club, just for the last memory of the class being together. She took her phone and opened it. Before texting Alya the change of mind she asked Tikki a question. “Should I do this, do I really want to go only to get worse?” Tikki came out from the purse sleepy. “What did you just say, sorry I wasn’t listening.” Marinette looked at her kwami. “Should I go to the club, or not?” Tikki moved closer to me. “As your kwami, I don’t think it is good for you to go there and come home wasted, but as your friend I think it would be good for you to be with people you’ve grown up with before you leave to a whole new city.” She looked at Tikki confused, “So, I should go?” Tikki came closer to Marinette’s face and bopped her nose. “Exactly, it`s okay ok to have some fun sometimes.” _That didn’t make any sense._

Marinette: I`m coming in about 5 min.

Alya: Okay, guess who`s coming?!?!

Marinette: ehh, idk. I`ll guess when I`m at yours.

Marinette took the short way to Alya. Her dress was a formfitting white dress with long arms and showed a little cleavage. She made the dress herself a little while back. She pared the dress with some red heels and prayed not to stumble on something, with her infamous clumsiness. She clutched into her red purse, as if it would help her from not falling. She noticed that the dress was a little tight around the stomach area. _Ugh, great. A bloated stomach. I shouldn’t have eaten that much. I`m blaming you maman_.

Alya ran down the stairs with a light blue dress and her phone in her right hand. “Oh my gosh girl, you look smashing. Is that a new dress? Did you make it yourself?” Marinette smiled, looking down at her dress. “Yeah, do you like it? I made it a little while back,” she spun around. “It`s gorgeous.” Their friendship had gone through ups and downs, but they always remained friends. They were always there for each other. “Marinette, I just want you to know that Adrien will be there.” Marinette looked down at her feet mumbling a small “Oh,” sighing right after. Adrien left school, to make his model career bigger. He didn’t drop out, he went back homeschooling. He and Marinette had been dancing around each other for a long time before he left. Adrien left Marinette with a broken heart. Alya saw the little frown on her face, and tried to cheer her up. “But you know, I’ll be there too. And I promise to make sure this is one of the greatest nights in your life.” Marinette smiled a thankful, but small smile. With a hushed voice, she looked up and said, “Thank you.”

“Marinette! Alya! How great it is to see you again.”  Adrien came towards them with a smile and a wave. Marinette awkwardly smiled back, she carefully took her hand up to wave back. “Great seeing you too. How are you?” Alya greeted back, trying to make everything less awkward. Marinette took the opportunity to study how much Adrien had changed while he answered.  He had gotten a lot taller, probably taller than his father. His blond hair was longer, and in a good way-  messy. His outfit matched his beautiful green eyes. _Of course, he looks good, he is a fashion model._ “What about you, Marinette?” Adrien asked, looking at her with big eyes. “Huh?” she blinked a lot of times while she shook her head. “Sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?” Adrien smiled softly and repeated what he said. “How are you, Marinette.” He added a soft laughter after that. “Uhh, I`m fine, maybe not as fine as you since your modeling career is going so well. How`s everything? Wait, Alya already asked that.” She rambled fast, wanting to end the conversation.

The rest of the night went like a blur. Marinette had fun with her classmates. The last memories with her them were made before she left for New York to pursue her dream.

-

The goodbyes had been emotional, the One with her friend, parents and Chat Noir, which she wasn’t sure what to call. Her first weeks in New York were weird. Her body was acting up, she was nauseous, always needed to go to the toilet and she had a mad headache all the time. Marinette brushed it away, excused it with homesickness and the stress of being in university. When she noticed that her period hadn’t come in months, she started to stress.

“Tikki, what am I supposed to do?” Marinette looked at her kwami anxiously. Tikki flew from Marinette`s shoulder to in front of her face. “The choice is yours to make, not mine. Whether you want to keep it or not, I`ll be here to help.” Marinette smiled a small worrisome smile at her before she looked at the test. Marinette looked at it for a few seconds before she broke down crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii! Thank you for reading the prolouge to this story. I`ve proff read this part, but tell me if you see something wrong. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Marinettes`s thoughts.

  
Cristian Louis Dupain-Cheng was the consequence of their love. With his father`s green eyes and blond hair, he was an exact copy of Chat. Marinette found out about him a few weeks after coming to New York. When she entered the fifth month of the pregnancy, she realized that she wouldn’t have the money nor energy to keep going to college. Moving back to Paris would be the best choice for her and her son, but she had too much pride and wasn’t ready for the judgment. Even though New York City wouldn’t be the best place to raise a child, she still went through with it. Along with her kwami, and her parents' financial help. 

  
Patrols in New York were a lot more different than in Paris. The whole world was shocked when Ladybug showed up in New York. It started with some footages and a lot of rumors that Marinette just laughed off. There was a lot of skyscrapers and zero akumas. The only reason she still patrolled was that of her child and kwami.  
“Do you want to play outside, Lou?” Marinette scrunched down to Louis level. Louis looked at her with his big green eyes, and smiled “Yes, mommy.” Marinette smiled back and told him to put on his jacket. He came back to Marinette with his jacket on, “Mommy, can you help?”. She zipped his jacket and carried him. She walked to the door with Louis on her hip. 

  
The early may weather was beautiful. Flowers had begun to flourish, the dark days were long gone, winter clothes for children were for sale. Marinette never understood why parents liked May that much. Sure, it`s close to summer, but nothing else is good with May, she thought. That thought changed when she became a mother herself. Louis was born late in February, and even though winter was soon done she still worried that he`d get sick in his first few months. When she had gone to the clothing store and looked for the quality jacket and stuff like that, she realized that her bank account would disagree with the prize. So instead of buying clothes for Louis, she ended up making them from her own clothes. (Well, only for the first few months. After she saw the intense May sale, she stopped)

  
They went to the park nearby their apartment. There were some swings that Louis loved to be on. Marinette went to the swing meant for toddlers and sat Louis in there. “Push.” He said while making a motion. Marinette pinched his chubby cheeks and smiled. “Of course, little sunshine.” She pushed the swing calmly, slowly getting lost in her thoughts. She was deep in her thoughts until she heard a loud ring from her phone. Why would Maman call me now, she thought. Marinette took her phone up to answer while pushing the swing. 

  
“Hi, Maman,” Marinette said when her mom answered it was clear that she had been crying. “Marinette, I need you to come back to Paris. I`ve already booked tickets for you and Louis.” Her mom said in a really low voice. “The flight is leaving tomorrow early, we have things for both you and Louis here. Only pack a few clothes. I must go now, but I`ll explain when you`re here. Love you, bye.” And with that, she ended that call. Louis complained about leaving the swings too early when she took him out of them.

  
The first thing she did when she came home checked the tickets who was sent to her through e-mail. She fed Louis with pasta from their dinner yesterday. As she watched her son eat, she went into deep thought about why her mother wanted her back in Paris. Marinette froze as soon as she remembered why she didn’t want to go back to Paris. She was afraid of meeting him again and afraid of telling him about what happened after that night, even though she knew he deserved to know the truth.

  
-

  
“Maman!” Marinette loud pushing the stroller with Louis in. The first observation she made was that her father wasn’t there at all. Sabine forced a big smile; despite meeting her first grandchild for the first time there was clearly something wrong. “Aww, Louis is surely getting bigger. Oh my, look at this beauty.” Sabine bent down to brush his cheeks. “He`s been sleeping the whole way. Really a blessing, right?” Marinette added a small laugh to lighten up the mood there. Sabine looked up and nodded. She went up and started to stroll the stroller for Marinette. Marinette walked walk after her with their little luggage. When they reached the car, Sabine started to talk. Her voice was small and thin. “Ehm, the reason I wanted you guys here in Paris was to say goodbye.” _Goodbye to what? Did something die? Are we losing the bakery? What are we losing?_ Marinette thought. 

  
The ride to the bakery was long. With a heavy atmosphere in the car, they didn’t know what to say. Louis woke up a few minutes before they reached the bakery. He was a little grumpy, which was clear from the expression he made the second he realized he wasn’t in a known place. “See we`re in the city I grew up in, Lou. Isn`t it beautiful?” Louis looked confused at his mother. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his small arms while yawning. Louis made a frown. “Can he speak both French and English?” Sabine asked impressed. Marinette nodded, not in the mood for talking. Her mother started parking and went out of the car. Marinette followed close after with Louis in her hips. Louis played with her hair. Her hair had gotten quite long after she got Louis. She never found time to cut her hair after she got him.

  
The apartment hadn’t gone through a major change since Marinette left for university. The only changes were the pictures on the shelves. The shelves now also had pictures of Louis from when he was a newborn, when he turned one year old and his and Marinette’s first family picture when he was one year and a half year old. Sabine turned on the television in the living room, telling Marinette to leave Louis on a mat on the floor and come to the kitchen. The first thing Sabine did when Marinette was in the kitchen was hugging her. Marinette hugged her back, she could feel her mom sobbing for a reason she didn’t know. “Maman, is everything okay?” Marinette said carefully while trying to comfort her mother. Sabine broke from the hug and motion for Marinette to sit on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Sabine didn’t wait to give her the heartbreaking news. “Your father had a heart attack. A STEMI one. He`s in a coma now.” Sabine took a little pause to choke a sob before she continued. “There`s a big chance he`s going to die.” Marinette swallowed heavy trying to process all the new information. She felt a small “Oh,” coming out of her before she felt some taps on her leg. She looked down and saw Louis offering his train. Marinette carried him up to her lap and took the train he offered in her other hand. Louis took his small hands under Marinette trying to wipe her tears. “Mommy, why you cry?” Marinette`s heart warmed up just by seeing her son doing that. “Well, Lou. Sometimes when you get really bad news, you cry.” Louis just looked at his mother in a sad manner. Marinette smiled a soft, warm smile. Carefully, he put his arms around Marinette trying to give her a hug. Marinette put her arms around him and soon noticed her mother`s arm around them both.

  
-

  
“I can see that you didn’t get the say in the looks department, the child doesn’t look like you at all,” Sabine said adding a light laugh after to lighten the mood. Marinette laughed a little with her. They had sat down on the couch in the living room, trying to catch up although they often skyped back in New York. “I know, he looks just like Chaaa- his father.” _Oops, Marinette, this is a topic you want to avoid,_ she thought looking away nervously. Her mom looked at her with lessened eyes, wanting her to tell her who the father was. When she told her parents that she was pregnant they wanted to know who the father was immediately, but she couldn’t tell them. The whole secret identity was already making it hard enough for Marinette to tell Chat, she felt like he had the rights to know that he had a child before she told others about him. A little pause came before Marinette changed the topic. “When can we visit dad?” Sabine breathed out deeply before she answered. “In a few days. I think it`d be good for you guys to rest before seeing him. However, I am visiting him tomorrow.” Marinette nodded, looking at the time right after. “OH, Louis is supposed to go to sleep now.” Marinette picked Louis up from the carpet. Louis only complained a little before he gave up let Marinette pick him up. “Everything is in your room. If you need anything just call me. I`ll be in mine and your father`s bedroom.” Marinette mumbled a low “Okay,” while she went up the stairs. She went carefully up the stairs, not wanting to drop Louis and fall.

  
Louis had been put to bed and was sleeping. She looked around her room. Nothing much had changed except her chaise lounge had been replaced with a small bed for Louis. Slowly, without Marinette noticing, Tikki flew up to her shoulder and started talking. “This room sure brings back a lot of memories.” She kept looking around and answered her. “Yeah.” Marinette gasped when she looked up. She saw the entrance to the balcony. Her balcony. “Tikki! the balcony! Do you remember all the good times we`ve had there? All the times I had to transform to fight, or for the patrols.” Marinette began to ramble, and she got louder and louder until Tikki shushed her with a small smile on her face, watching the girl calm down and carefully go up to the balcony, not trying to wake her son up.  
“Oh, my gosh, Tikki. do you remember all the times I de-transformed here and ran down the stairs, so my parents wouldn’t notice that I was gone, but I fell down every time and drew much more attention than I wanted?” Marinette`s got happier and happier the more she thought about it, about her life in Paris. She started to calm down a little and relaxed. She looked up at the stars and said in a low, but dreamy voice, “The patrols with Chat. Hmm? How do you think he is now, I hope he is doing great.” Tikki started to get comfortable on Marinette`s head before she noticed Marinette getting distressed. “Marinette?” Tikki flew from Marinette`s head and watched the girl with worry in her eyes. She had shaken for a little while before her eyes went wide and panicked. “How am I supposed to tell him that he has a child? Does he still have his miraculous, or did he give it back after I left? Oh no Tikki, what am I supposed to do?” Tikki came closer to her face. “Breathe, Marinette. Everything will be just fine, I promise.” Marinette calmed down and looked at Tikki with big eyes. Marinette answered with a small voice, “Okay.” Marinette straightened her back and looked at Tikki with a small smirk. “Will you help get to the Eiffel tower?” Tikki smiled back. “Yes, gladly.” Marinette felt a gust of energy go through her the second she said the words, “Tikki, Spots on!”

  
Marinette sat at the top of the Eiffel tower trying to look after changes that had happened since she left. She tried hard to look after changes, but soon her mind wandered off to Chat Noir. She was wondering how he would take the news about Louis if he still was good or better. Was he studying? Trying to reach out to him in New York was impossible, she had tried so many times before her kwami told her that they were too far away to communicate through the miraculous. That made her sad and was one of the many factors to why she quit college. It wasn’t because she couldn’t reach out and tell him that she was carrying his child but being pregnant and alone in New York lead to a lot of depressive moments which lead to stress. She had lost contact to Alya purposely, after she fpind out she was pregnant. They lost contact because Marinette was too ashamed, she was supposed to live out here dream her and not get pregnent. So, when she went to the doctor after falling down the stairs, it was no surprise that the doctors told her that she needed to take a little pause from college because she had high blood pressure that was caused by stress. They had asked her a lot of questions about her life in New York, and if she was used to being alone. In the end, they gave her antidepressant pills and a stress ball. She used the pill until she was done with her pregnancy, she still got the depressive episodes after the pregnancy but tried to buzzy her mind with something else. 

  
Marinette had been so lost in thought that she didn’t notice a specific black cat sitting beside her carefully. He didn’t want to disturb her because she looked so peaceful when she was like this. He continued gazing at her until he believed that she was true. With a voice full of emotion, he said “My`ladybug?” She carefully looked at her side, looking at the person who broke her out of her trance with a genuine grin which he returned. She threw herself at him and screamed his name. she couldn’t believe her own two eyes. “How have you been?” she asked still hugging him. Chat stroke her hair answering her “I`ve been good, university and stuff. What about you? How has being a foreign student treated you?” Marinette couldn’t breathe because of the big lump in her throat. She tried to cough it off and answer, but her voice got incredibly thin and light. “Good, good, good. I-I-I kinda took a long pause, haven’t been in school since then.” Chat broke from the hug and looked at her with a questioning eye. “Was the education bad or-,” Marinette interrupted him shaking her head and saying “No, ehhm. Something happened, and I had to quit.” Before he could ask her any more questions she yoyoed away screaming “We`ll meet soon, I promise!” 

  
_What is wrong with you Marinette? You can`t run from your problems, they`ll never get solved this way_. Marinette laid in her bed trying to sleep, but instead, she drowned in her thoughts. “OH MY GOSH! WHAT IF HE ASKES ME WHY I QUIT COLLEGE OR WHY I DIDN’T COME BACK TO PARIS AFTER?!? WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT LOUIS AND DOESN’T WANT HIM AT ALL AND CUTS ALL TIES WITH ME? TIKKI, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IF IT HAPPENS?!” Marinette quietly freaked out. Tikki looked at her chosen with a worried face. Her chosen tended to overthink too much. “Everything will be just fine, Marinette. If you decide to tell him and he walks away, it`s his loss. Besides, I don’t think he`d want to leave you after having you gone for a long time.” Tikki tried to calm Marinette down. After a while (and a whole lot of calming down), Louis woke up and decided to call her down to carry him up, so he could sleep with her. “Maman, why here?” he asked with his little cute voice, motionig the `we`instead of saying it. Marinette laid beside and held him close to her. She answered softly while she stroke his blond hair, “We`re here because we`re visiting our family, little sunshine.” Louis moved closer to Marinette`s face. “Why weren’t happy?” Marinette looked at him with a questioning face before she realized that she had cried around him earlier. “Your grandpa has gone into a long sleep. A long, deep sleep. We don’t know if he will wake up.” Marinette could feel Louis` confused glance. “Everybody wakes up sleep.” A small chuckle came from her. “Yeah, everybody wakes up from sleeping, but sometimes you don’t wake up to your old life. Sometimes you wake up in a different life, with different people, Sunshine.” Louis yawned. “Interesting. Good night Maman.” Marinette kissed his forehead before she returned the goodnight.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for chapter 1. I might do some changes in this chapter to explain things further, I`ll make sure to say something if it happens. LOVE YOU ALL: BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien`s POV.

* * *

  
Adrien had never been too fond over his career choices. He felt like he could do something else, or something more. His future had been laid out for him before he was born and that he thought was unfair because he didn’t get any say in it. When he was younger he tried to get out of his future, but the conversations always ended up with the “Being an Agreste is a privilege” speech. Now being 21, he had reached one of the many goals Gabriel Agreste had set for him. His modeling career was going so well, and it had looked like it had a loving future. He also went to university while modeling, aiming for a degree in business and fashion.

His chauffeur slowly parked in front of Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Adrien had been going there frequently since he graduated high school to get his croissants. He had gotten to know Tom and Sabine well, so good that they were friends. Adrien often thought about them as parents, because of the warmth and love that he got from them. They were just so nice, he could see were Marinette got her personality from. The moment he went into the bakery he could feel the sad aura. Despite the bakery`s warmth, it was still cold. Adrien could feel the lack of charisma and happiness there, everything just seemed so gray. He heard small, but heavy footsteps going down here. “Oh, hi Adrien. The bakery is closed for the rest of the week. I`m sorry, I probably forgot to put up a sign.” Sabine told him with a small smile. Adrien could easily see her tearful face and how much she forced that small smile. Adrien slowly went up to her and took an on her shoulder. “Are you okay?” Sabine quickly moved from the grip and started to go towards the stairs, motioning for Adrien to follow.

-

“Tom is in the hospital now, in a coma. And Marinette is not here, I don’t even know if she`s able to come. I`ve thought about buying tickets to her, but she already has so much going on in her life I don’t know what to do.” Sabine and Adrien were in the kitchen drinking some tea that Sabine made. Adrien had told Gorilla to drive away and would call him when they were talking. “I don’t think Marinette ever would say no to the opportunity to meet her own parents, and I think her work and college will excuse her, I mean her father is sick. They have to let her leave.” Sabine looked at him and looked down at the table like she was hesitating to say something. It looked like Sabine chose not to tell him and told him something else instead. “I`ll buy the-“ Adrien`s phone started ringing. Adrien motioned the one-second sign and went out to the terrace. His father had called him to tell him about how they rescheduled the photo shoot to today. And that he needed to come quickly. Soon after the call ended, he went to hug Sabine. “I have to go now but call me if you need anything.” Sabine followed him down and said bye.

The car ride to the photo shoot was quiet as always. His kwami was sleeping as always. Nothing new as always. The photoshoot wasn’t anything special. It was for the Gabriel autumn collection, which they started earlier than normal. After the photo shoot, he went to his university because he had a class. Adrien`s days were like that every day, and he had grown sick of it. He`d go to a photo shoot, then go to University and after that, he would go to the mansion to sleep. Of course, there were days where he could go out with his friends, or even better as his father told him; his famous friend just to get more publicity. His father had deprecated him from hanging out with his `normal` friends, telling him it would be bad for his career to hang out with some peasants without class. The only highlight with his day was to go to the bakery and talk to Sabine and Tom.

-

Sabine had texted him earlier. She told him that Marinette came to Paris safely. He was glad to hear that Sabine bought the ticket for her.  
Adrien was currently in his bed. he was supposed to do his essay, but he lost focus quickly and decided to do it another time. “Marinette is back in town.” Plagg flew away from his cheese safe. “Marinette? Isn`t that the girl you gave your umbrella to?” Adrien nodded. “I should go there to say welcome, right?” Plagg flew to his shoulder. “I don`t know kid, you guys left it on an awkward term.” Adrien thought about it a little. “You`re right Plagg. Maybe I can pretend that I`m nearby and just went in to see how they were.” He kept talking about how to `accidentally` meet Marinette, and Plagg kept listening. He appreciated that Plagg kept listening because he often felt like people would overlook what he had to say. Plagg was a good kwami. His intentions were usually good, but the way he could do things could cause a lot of trouble for Adrien. Which didn`t surprise Adrien that much, Plagg was the god of destruction after all.

Adrien went to his sofa and turned on the TV. He kept switching channels until he saw a spotted suit jumping from roof to roof. Adrien rubbed his eyes in disbelief. “Plagg, did you see that?” The kwami kept eating his cheese. “No, you okay kid?” Adrien stood up and ran to the window. “I think she`s back.” Plagg groaned. “Say the words.” Adrien grinned looking at Plagg with an `I`m ready to do this` look. “Plagg, claws out!”

The suit reminded him of freedom. The freedom he never got, to be himself, and not his perfect model self.  
He jumped around from building to building until he saw her. He carefully sat next to her. He gazed at her. Her beautiful black hair had grown longer, her hair was now in a high ponytail. Her skin was as clear and even fair with more visible freckles. He wanted to touch her face, he wanted to hold her and never let her go. His voice was so vulnerable when he asked “My ‘ladybug?”

-

His bed was the first thing his body hit when he came home. Plagg kept mumbling about how good his cheese was and the things he could do with his cheese. His lady was here. She was here, the woman he had loved since he was thirteen. The woman who gave him his first kiss, the woman he lost his virginity to. She was back in Paris.

 -

“You know what would be good to change out? The flowers with camembert. And then you can change the person you`re giving this to into me. How does that sound?” Adrien was nervous. Not only would he meet his classmate that he hadn’t seen in years, but he would also meet the first friend that he made on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Thank you for reading this chapter. I wanted to do Adrien`s pov for this chapter, but I kinda lost inspiration for him in the middle. That is why the chapter is so short. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are awkward. Louis is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I had a big writers block.

The morning, after they came, was weird. It started with Marinette doing her daily morning yoga, just to relax and set her mind off to something else. While she was doing her morning yoga Louis woke up and wanted to get out of her bed, so she helped him down. She kept trying to keep doing the movements, but it was almost impossible. Because every time she did a movement, Louis also wanted to try doing the movement. Which resulted in Marinette stopping only to watch her son`s adorable try to mimic her. It was their everyday morning thing.

She was carrying Louis on her hip while she was reheating the food her mother had left for them. While she was making the food ready she heard the chime ring. She had forgotten that Louis was on her hip when she opened the door.

The first thing she saw when she opened the door was blond hair. Lots of it. The person in front of her bowed down for three seconds before straightening his back, so his head was clear. Marinette quickly looked to her side, remembering the extra weight on her hip. She smiled awkwardly. “Hi, Adrien!” Adrien looked at the child on her hip with a shocked look. Marinette quickly straightened her back and held her son even tighter than before. Louis looked at both of them back and forth before waving and smiling at Adrien. Adrien tried to smile back, but the smile was so much smaller and faker than he had ever smiled before. “Was this a bad time to come, or?”

Marinette had never thought in a million years that Adrien would be on her door with flowers for her to say welcome back. She had most definitely thought it in her teen years, but as a single mother and an adult, she had almost forgotten him. “Thank you so much for the flowers, they’re beautiful.” Louis sat by his toys and played with them. The adults sat on the sofa while they drank tea and ate pastries.

“Do you still talk to our old classmates?” Marinette was in the middle of taking a sip of her tea when Adrien asked the question. She choked. After a lot of small coughs, Marinette answered. “No, what about you?” Adrien scratched his neck. “Yeah. I mean, Nino and I are still close. And the rest of the guys, we do meet up when we can.” Marinette nodded in an awkward way with an awkward smile. “Nice.”  
The more Marinette looked at Adrien, the more she could see the resemblance. And seemingly Adrien could too. “Is the father in the Agreste family?” Adrien lightly joked. He laughed a little after he talked. “Ehm, not that I know of,” Marinette said with a smile. “Is he present in his life?” Marinette looked a little around before answering. “No.” She was afraid of the judgment of being a single mother, who got pregnant young and did not tell the father. She didn’t tell Adrien the everything, but she trusted him enough to answer him and let him know. Adrien let out a small “Oh.” Marinette nodded.  
They had gotten out of the topic about Louis` father and started talking about Louis instead. “He speaks English and French?” Adrien asked, he was very impressed at the Louis` way of speaking.

Marinette was no stranger to hearing her son mixing the languages. “Yeah, it causes trouble sometimes when he is with other people who can`t speak both languages.” At that moment Louis decided to come running towards them. The one thing Louis had visibly gotten from Marinette was her clumsiness. Louis tripped on his feet and fell with his face first. Marinette and Adrien were quick to pick him up. Louis pouted his small lips while he had a frown on his face. His hand was covering the place on his face he was hurt before he asked, “No scratches, right Maman?” Marinette put him on her hip and went to the sofa. She sat down on the sofa with Adrien beside her and Louis on her lap, his face facing her. “Do you want me to kiss it better?” Marinette asked while holding his small chubby cheeks. Louis nodded after he took his hand down. Marinette kissed his forehead and patted his cheeks. When she was done, Louis turned to Adrien. “You got eyes like me.”

-

“So, how`s dad?” Adrien had left a few hours ago, and Louis was put to bed. Sabine came back around the time Adrien left. “He is not getting any better.” Marinette looked down at the table to digest what her mother just said. Marinette looked at her mother, both had tears brimmed in their eyes. “Oh, Maman.” Marinette gave her mom a big hug. She could feel her mother`s tears on her shirt. Her mother never cried. Their grip got tighter, and Marinette also began to cry.

-

Her mom knew that Adrien was at her house yesterday. She didn’t say anything special about it. Apparently, Adrien often came to the bakery, and even got `special treatment`. Sabine didn’t say anything about her other friends from collège. Marinette had lost contact with them due to her pregnancy and moving away.

They visited him the day after. Marinette wanted Louis to meet his grandfather in real life, but not like that. She wanted Louis to meet him while he was better, and definitely not in a hospital bed. But if life had taught her a lesson, it was that things would never go the way you wanted it to go.

White, everything was white. The room, the smell, clothes, even the bed was white. Louis immediately understood that something important was going on and kept quiet while sitting on his grandmother`s lap. The only thing she could hear in the hospital room was the heart monitor. The monitor that showed if her father was still alive.

Tom was paler than ever, his body laid peacefully on the bed. His chest was heaving slowly up and down. He had a lot of wires around him, some of them were in his skin. “Grandpa?” Louis who sat on Sabine`s leg said. His small arms were reaching out to hold Tom`s hand. Sabine moved a little closer, so Louis could hold his hand. They sat there in silence, looking at Tom. Everything was completely quiet until a nurse came in and said that the visiting hour was done.

“I`m thinking about showing Louis a little around tomorrow,” Marinette said to her mother. Sabine gripped the steering wheel a little harder. “Okay. Do you need anything special?” Marinette shook her head. “Did you hear that Lou, you`re going to see some of my favorite places.” Marinette turned her head to him. Louis took his hands up and smiled. “Yay! Paris!”

-

“OHMYGOSH!” Marinette held her hands on her head while freaking out completely. “OH MY GOSH, TIKKI.” The little (but powerful) god looked at Marinette uninterested. “What?” Her chosen`s eye widened more than the kwami thought was humanly possible. “What if I meet somebody I know?” Marinette took a deep dramatic breath. “Or worse, meet Alya? Oh, Tikki what should I do?” Marinette fell into her bed with her face first. She groaned so loud Tikki thought it would wake Louis up. “I wanna show my son the beauty of Paris, but I`m probably going to meet someone I know and they`re going to ask me `How`s life going? `. And of course, I must answer. And my life has been great, I`ve been super lucky, but they`re probably also going to ask `How`s University?’ and that’s where I`m lost. I am a stubborn single mother who doesn’t have time nor energy for University.” At this point, Marinette was just rambling while Tikki was watching her amused over the blacknette`s ability to overthink. “Marinette, Marinette, Marinette. Calm down, everything is going to be just fine.” Tikki flew over to streak her hair. “But what it doesn’t.” Marinette’s voice was vulnerable when she said it. “I promise, it will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I feel like Marinette would be one of the people that would lowkey judge (she still nice) a person that got pregnant while they were a teenager, so that`s why Marinette is so afraid of the jugdment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is alive. Sabine might know something that nobody else knows. Adrien gets shocked a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien`s POV

  
“Spotted; Is our beloved superheroine Ladybug back?” Adrien looked at the screen. Today he was going to get interviewed by a new TV-personality to promote her career. His father had heard a lot of good things about the interviewer and wanted to help her a little while promoting his son a little too. He was on the set waiting for his turn.

  
“From a loved Parisian to another one. Here is supermodel Adrien Agreste.” Adrien walked in and hugged the tall blond girl in front of him. He sat down on the sofa right behind him. “Hi, how are you?” The interviewer asked. Adrien smiled, “I`m great, thank you.” The interviewer talked a little more about him and his career. “So, you recently just got named the sexiest man alive by People. How does that feel?” the crowd in front of them applauded a lot. Adrien let out a small chuckle. “Hehe. It feels great!” Adrien ran his hand through his hair, which seemed to make the crowd even crazier. “Really crazy.” The interviewer waited for the crowd to calm down before she began to talk again.

  
“So, luck has really gone your way in your professional life. Do you mind me asking?” Adrien shook his head. “How`s your love life? Is there anyone special in your life right now?” He laughed awkwardly. “Ehh, no. Not really-“ Adrien got interrupted by the shocked interviewer. “Really? How can a handsome young man like you not have anyone special in your life? Have you ever had anyone special?” He looked away from the interviewer for a little while before clearing his throat. “Uh, yes. From Collège to Lycée, but she kinda disappeared.” Adrien smiled at his memories with her. “She`s great, a beautiful personality and a heart made of gold. She always took initiative, made sure that everyone was okay. So amazingly brave. She`s amazing.” The interviewer let out a raspy “Woah,” before she straightened her back and cleared her voice. The people behind the cameras were motioning that his part was done. “And that was Adrien Agreste.”

 

-

 

 Adrien was making his way to the hospital to visit Tom. He was going to meet Sabine. He had asked Sabine a few days ago if he could visit Tom with her. It had been a week since Tom was sent to the hospital. The bakery had been closed. And Marinette and her child had been here for five days.

  
Marinette has a child. She has a whole ass child. How did no one say anything about it? Adrien remembered how sad Alya was when Marinette stopped texting her and when they lost contact completely. Alya had spent extra time with Nino, and sometimes with him. Marinette had also been absent from social media. She stopped posting things after she got to New York. He always thought it was because she had been too buzzy with the fashion design classes that she didn’t have time, but that wouldn’t have made sense because the only thing she used to post before was her clothes that she made herself.

  
Before he knew it, he was in front of the hospital. Sabine was right beside the reception. When she spotted him, she opened her arms and gave him a big warm hug. She took her arm and held him like a mother held a son. They took the elevator to the fourth floor, they walked for a long time before they came to a medium-sized room where a bed laid in the middle with a few chairs around. Sabine took a seat and motioned for Adrien to come and site beside her. “Is he doing any better?” Adrien asked with a small voice. “I don’t think so.”

  
The silence was killing him. Adrien didn’t want Tom to go away. He was a great guy and treated people around as equals. He could see that Sabine had turned her head to him a lot of times and opened her mouth as if she was about to speak, but she didn’t speak. She only turned her head back to Tom and acted as if she wasn’t about to catch a fly in her mouth.

  
Sabine did it one last time before she actually said something. “I know about the ring.” Adrien looked at her questioning. “What ring?” I do not know about any ring unless she means my miracu- Sabine`s talking interrupted his thoughts. “Your Miracles? Meracles? What was it called again? The one thing Hawkmoth always wanted.” Adrien sat there in shock. “Miraculous! Yeah, that!” Adrien was completely caught off guard. He was not prepared for that. He wanted to say something, but he was speechless. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, somebody figured me out. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ Regardless of how many times he tried to move, he was totally paralyzed from shock.

  
He squeaked out a little. “How?” Sabine sat in a more comfortable position. “I saw that live interview today early. I had my suspicions before you and Ladybug defeated Hawkmoth, but it got confirmed.” Adrien could only bring himself to nod. They sat there in silence for a long time before a doctor came in. The doctor had told them that Tom seemed to be on the way to healing. That he was very responsive, and it was expected for Tom to wake up by the end of the week. Both Sabine and Adrien were ecstatic and couldn’t stop talking about it despite the moment that happened some minutes before the doctor came in.

 

-

 

His afternoon classes had gone by quickly. He had pushed that Sabine knew his identity to the back of his head and only focused on that Tom was on his way to get better.

  
Tonight he`d meet Ladybug, he hoped that she didn’t have to leave as quickly as last time they met. He wanted to talk about everything that had happened, and how her time in the city she went to was good. There were rumors going around that people spotted Ladybug in New York city, but Adrien wasn’t too sure.

 

-

 

“I`m so sorry that I`m late. I just had to put someone to bed and he was stubborn, so it took a lot longer than expected. And I`m sorry-“ Chat looked at his lady. Her hair was sat up in a messy bun. And she was as pale as always, her freckles were standing out a lot more than for three years ago. Her body had gone through some changes too. Both of her breasts had notably grown and so had her hips. Her suit was mostly the same, the only change was that she had black gloves and she was black up to her knees.

  
He laughed and didn’t stop laughing, suddenly Ladybug also started laughing. The laughter felt good, it was a laughter of relief. They both laughed until they were crying. “It`s okay my Lady. Are you hungry?”

  
Chat sat there and listened to the superheroine`s crazy stories. He missed it, he missed her. The stories went from a crazy subway ride to a crazy doctor for dogs (only dogs) who wouldn’t stop bugging her about getting checked out to see if she had the crazy dog sickness. They ate rice while they were talking. He had cooked some food (on his own, with totally no help from his personal chef) for them before he came to their meeting spot.

  
After a while of her telling him stories Chat noticed that Ladybug often tried to avoid some words or cringed at the way she was avoiding it. Ladybug left after they did something friends normally wouldn’t do unless there were some feelings involved, so he suspected that she avoided that she probably had found someone there. There was a long silence between them. None of them knew what to say.

  
“Are you happy?” Chat broke the silence. Ladybug looked around before looking him in the eye. She reached for his hand and laid it carefully between her two small hands. She gave the had a small squeeze while smiling a soft smile without showing her teeth. “It isn’t the life I imagined, but yeah. I`m happy.” She let go of his hand and looked up at the moon. Her eyes were reflecting the light from the moon. He wanted that moment to last forever, his bug looked happy, healthy. He didn’t have to worry about anything in his life. He felt safe there with her.

  
A big smile shun, the calm aura around her suddenly changed to an overjoyed aura. She turned towards him as fast as she could and told him the happy news. “The reason I came back to Paris was that my father was in the hospital, and supposedly on his deathbed.” Chat looked at Ladybug worryingly. _Okay, why is she so happy that her father`s dying?_ “And the good news is?” Ladybug almost jumped from where she was sitting. “His expected to wake up in a few days. Oh, it`s amazing. I get to see him while he actually can talk and walk. I haven’t seen him since I left. OH MY GOSH!” His lady`s eyes widened, but it wasn’t the bad type. Her smile got even wider. Chat looked at her amused. How could one person hold so much happiness without exploding. “OH MY GOSH! He gets to see his grandchild, he gets to see my child.”

  
Ladybug`s smile disappeared pretty quickly. The smile had been replaced with an ‘oh shit’ look. She looked down at her wrist and said “Oh, would you look at the time. I gotta go now, see you another time.”

  
Chat Noir had sat there shell-shocked with the newfound news for hours with one thing going through his mind repeatedly. _She has a child, with the person she tried to avoid talking about. Shit. (And that clock was fake.)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I wrote this chapter while I was dead. And grammarly high-key hates me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter in Adrien`s POV. Btw, thank you guys so much for all the love, I`m so lucky to have you guys. Baiii.


End file.
